In Another Life
by LyannaPendragon23
Summary: Marie, a girl from the year 2012, was transported to Camelot over a year ago. But now it is time for her to go back. Now she must face the difficult challenge of telling the man she fell for she is leaving him and not returning -ONESHOT- Arthur/OC


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Merlin or Arthur. also the songs ' In Another life' and 'someone like you' are NOT mine!

**A.N.:** This is a oneshot based on a dream I had. I hope you all enjoy and review. Also if you would like to see this oneshot as an actual multi chapter story let me know. I am playing with the idea of doing so!

'You know I love you, I really do  
But I can't fight anymore for you  
And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
Sometime, in another life  
In another life'

Fate was one cruel mistress. It was not my destiny to be by his side, but to make it worse I knew who was. Everything was against us... status, people and even time itself. To put it simply I am from the year 2012 and somehow got transported to Camelot. The last thing I remembered was reading some old book that was left on my footstep out loud and the BOOM I am face to face with some dark hair man claiming his name was Merlin. Many things were different from the legends we were told in my time period but the outcome always stayed the same. You would think knowing the end of a story would make being stuck in the beginning easier...it doesn't. Arthur Pendragon was never meant to be mine, but for a moment of time he was. For that time I felt true happiness and I drank it up greedily. I was addicted to him and he seemed just as eager to be with me, I tried to distance myself away but by doing that I made myself closer to him somehow. I didn't want to let go of him and when I attempted to he was firmly pulled me back in his arms. I made a life in Camelot, one that I loved and cherished unlike my other one in 2012.

"Marie, I am so sorry but at dawn you will transport back to your time" Merlin's words ran over my head over and over. Merlin and Gaius both have been researching my appearance to their new world, I personally hoped they would have given up especially since I have been here for over a year, but it was not the case. I cried on Merlin's shoulder for an eternity while he comforted and shed a few tears of his own. I knew what I had to do next as the tears stopped flowing.

I made my way to Prince's chambers and let myself in. He was reading some parchments with a quill tapping his gorgeous lips. When he saw me he smiled and walked over gently grabbing my face bringing it to his lips. I kissed him gently trying to pour all my emotions letting my hands go through his gold hair. He moaned and broke our kiss with a small smirk.

"Someone missed me" he stated taking my hips and lifted me up the table.

"Arthur we need to talk" I began taking his hands off my hips and locking our fingers. He looked at me with confusion all over my face until he started to laugh.

"Please don't tell me you are still jealous this is about the whole Vivian thing"

"No! Why would I want to talk about her? I wasn't jealous by the way …I just don't think she is right for you."

"You are really gorgeous when you are jealous Marie" he exclaimed. I couldn't banter with him at a time like this. According to Merlin I could not tell him I was from the future or anything relative to it, so I practiced a few lines before entering the dragon prince's room.

"Arthur, I am leaving Camelot forever," I began trying to avoid his eyes by just staring at the wall above him. "I-I wanted to say good bye to you and –and-and wish you the best in life. I know you will be a legendary King"

"What? Why are you leaving me?" he frustrated let out "I told you Vivian doesn't mean a thing to me! I never loved another"

I choked on the sob threatening to break through, I didn't know if I wanted to hit or kiss him. I knew who his future wife was, unfortunately I knew only too well. Her name haunted me the moment Arthur first kissed me. Guinevere. She was not a Christian princess like I remember in the legends she was a maid that simply went by the name Gwen. "But you will…she may not be a princess, or even a noblewoman but you will fall in love with her and make her your queen."

Arthur grabbed my chin roughly he attacked me with questions "Why are saying these things? You are the only woman I want as my queen! Why are you not looking at my eyes? Just WHY?"

I tried to pull out of his grasp but he wouldn't have it. He kept me sitting on the table as I struggled to get down. "Arthur, we both know that this wasn't meant to be. We are two very different people. I love you, and I honestly believe I always will but I was not born to be your queen. Please, I don't want to leave with us upset at each other!"

"Funny, how I don't want you to leave at all!" he spated out "but you seemed set on doing do. Is it someone else?"

"Arrg you have got to be joking! Don't be a freakin dimwit Arthur!" I couldn't help but shout. "You are the only man I ever loved!"

"Well excuse me if the woman I love says she is leaving me for no apparent reason and I assume it is for someone else" he shouted back crossing his arms on his chest. Everything about him looked pissed off except his eyes, they looked heartbroken.

"I told you the reason! We are not meant to be" I began once again the lie I rehearsed over and over in my head.

"That is a fucking lie and you know it" he angrily retorted. We stood in silence for a few moments, letting everything sink in. until he broke the silence,

"Don't leave me, I-I- command it"

I started feeling the effects of this argument and did the only thing my brain was screaming for me to do. I kissed him. I kissed him with everything I had; my hands pulling his body to mine knowing this would be the last time. He kissed back roughly, his hands making small fists into my hair. He nudged my knees apart and pressed his body closer to my core. I wrapped my legs around his waist bringing Arthur to moan out loud. In our whole relationship we never went as far as passionate kissing and groping over clothes, but this time I wanted to be greedy if I had to leave this man that I love, I wanted him to be my first. I grabbed his hand out of my hair and lifted my skirt to place it on my thigh. His eyes had darkened with lust and love as he stroked my thighs higher and higher.

"We better stop now or I won't be able to control myself, my love" Arthur huskily told me through kisses he planted on my neck.

"Take me Arthur" I whimpered reaching for his tunic "please I am yours"

He growled as threw his tunic over his head and picked me up leading me to his oversize bed. Everything went out the window as Arthur undid the ribbons of my serving dress, everything except Arthur and me. I felt my body flush under his lusty gaze as he looked at my naked body. "You are so enchanting" he muttered running his fingers over my chest. I kissed him as my hands moved to his pant sliding of his hips, both of us knowing this felt right. As Arthur kicked his pants off his legs, I felt something hard and slightly wet on my bare tummy. A jolt of womanly pride went through knowing it was me that made Arthur in his current position. We worshipped each other bodies with our hands, words and mouths until we were both begging for him to be inside of me. Arthur knew I was a virgin and was very slow and loving when he first entered me which still caused me great pain. He groaned loudly when were fully one then asked if I was alright. It hurted like nothing I ever experienced but I did my best to not let him know as he waited for me to tell him to move. The pain slowly evaporated as I kissed his collarbone urging him to move. Arthur thrusting in and out of me was just amazing; pleasure ran its course through both its bodies. We felt as if we were a burning in a fire, a fire of extreme bliss. It was as if we moved as one when I started moving my hips to meet him. I soon started screaming his name over and over not caring if all Camelot found out as Arthur let his own groans and mutters of my name tumble from his lips. Arthur made it his quest to make sure his Marie found gratification first, wanting her to be sated with her first time. Arthur could feel Marie's wall tighten around him as her nails pierced his back, he knew she didn't have long as he sucked on her nipple and truthfully was glad because he could feel his own satisfaction coming closer and closer. As Marie cried out Arthur thought to himself "surely no one could look as beautiful as his Marie when she came undone." Arthur quickly followed Marie grabbing her hips pumping hard a few times inside her coming undone inside. Arthur had no doubt in his mind this woman under him would be his wife and queen one day and he would vanquish anyone or thing who would deny him of his wish.

"You are not leaving me" he demanded me with only an inch of question in his voice as he got off me and laid on his side.

"I will never truly leave you…" I honestly said as I stroked his cheek. He beamed me a smile and kissed me. That kiss led to a repeat of our previous actions…several times. The last time, we peaked at the same time calling out each other names like a prayer as we tumbled down ecstasy lane.

"Holy Gods of Avalon" I breathed out loud, absently drawing swirls on Arthur's sweaty perfect chest.

"Close enough" he chuckled heartily as he made nibbled on her ear "even though I am sure they heard you from all the noises you made"

My whole body blushed a dark shade of pink from embarrassment. Was that a bad thing being loud? But as if Arthur read my mind "I love the noises you make, makes you even more intoxicating to me, plus I want people to hear that you are mine!" I smiled at him and ran my hands over his whole body. "I am you know…yours" I stated almost shyly he groaned as he captured my lips with his. I lay naked on top of him our bodies fitted each other perfectly. He gave my hip a squeeze "I will never stop loving you, you are the only queen I want" he whispered in my ear as his hands followed the contour of my body. We cuddled under the furs he slept with; whispering sweet nothings in each other ears. Our activities had made both us in a blissful daze but I sadly was snapping out of it. I held on to Arthur's body as he drifted to sleep with a grin on his face. It took me several attempts to detangled my body with Arthur's , part of the reason was that his arm was securely on my waist as if he wanted to make sure I would run away which was ironically I was. I quickly got dressed in my dress but seeing that Arthur had torn some of the ribbons of the corset I also slipped on his tunic. I quickly kissed him goodbye and put a couple of pillows under his arm. "No matter when or where I will always love you my prince" I whispered shutting the door behind me.

The days following my arrival back to 2012, were horrible. I missed Camelot, I missed my friends, and the thing I missed most was Arthur. Time went by slowly, I felt like I didn't belong anymore. The sun was too bright, the air polluted, the grass dull. Everything was not what I longed for but I refused to sit and feel sorry for myself. I tried to keep busy with friends, work and reading, my worst fear was breaking down into a serve case of depression.

I was listening to my 'I miss Arthur so much, no one can possibly bear all the pain that I am' playlist skimming aisles of novels. I have recently had a moribid obsession with Arthurian books which probaly didn't help my loneliness but gave me some weird type of comfort. I felt like in some way I was torturing myself when I read the "epic love" story of King Arthur and his Queen Guinevere, yet I could not help myself. Silently listening to Adele's 'Someone like You' I quietly sang out loud-

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"

My eyes started to water so I quickly changed the song to some loud upbeat one. I saw a large antique looking book with the words 'KING ARTHUR' scripted on the bind ,it was on the highest shelve so I started to jump a bit while I reached to grab it. The second my hand touched the book I felt another warm hand over me help bring it down, I turned to thank the mysterious stranger and the sight that beheld my eyes was hard to imagine. There he was just like I remembered him …golden hair, with sapphire eyes that held a special light in them –god he is breathtaking- smirking at me.

"I never seen anyone so desperate for a book to start jumping up and down to grab it especially for" he started as he glanced at the title with the smirk still on his face "for King Arthur"

"Um well you obviously never met me before" I began hesitantly feeling my face warm up just like it use to when I first met Arthur. I quickly grabbed the book out of his hands and made my way towards the cashier. Was I really going mad seeing an Arthur doppelganger? The strange double seemed to call out to me but I ignored him walking even faster to my destination until I felt someone grab my arm and spun me around. Surprise surprise it was the Arthur double.

"Are you deaf or something I called out to you for several times?"

"Are you an idiot or something because I plainly ignored you" I snapped back not even thinking. He smiled at me and leans over so that we were face to face.

"What is your name?" he asked

"I don't tell my name to crazy persons" I replied, almost amazed at myself that I was talking to something I believed was a figment of my imagination.

"You can't talk to me that way" he started "no matter how beautiful and enchanting you are"

I sucked my breathe he sounded just like my Arthur. Was he for real? "Marie, Marie Lannister" I quietly told him my name

"Believe it our not my name is actually Arthur, Arthur Pembroke" he stated with a chuckle "so Marie would you like to go out some time?"

"Leave the poor girl alone Arthur!" a dark haired man appeared with beautiful gold eyes. It couldn't' be –but it looked so much like Merlin, "she obviously doesn't want to associate with Prats"

"Shut your bloody trap Mason!" Arthur shouted a bit to the man as he turned his full attention back to me.

"Ignore the idiot here I don't know why we even hang out…so your answer?" he eagerly spun off

"I-I-"I stammered trying to convey an answer

"ARTHUR!I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD READ!" a semi long haired good looking man with a football (soccer) jersey on shouted across the bookstore.

"Don't move a muscle I'll be right back" he stated before he ran out the door towards the dark haired man that was screaming for him. I stood there watching him like I was mesmerized.

"People don't usually get a second chance Marie; he missed you so much when you disappeared. The day you left he was never the same." A voice from behind me reached my ears.

"Not as much as I missed him" I confessed before I knew it. My eyes widen with realization as I compherended what both of us just said "What? Wait…How could you? Merlin?" I cautiously let out.

"In the flesh …but I go by Mason now" he replied giving me a huge hug.

"But then that means-"

"Yes, that is your Arthur although he has no memory of who he was. No body remembers their past life, they only get glimpses, well everyone except me of course… You really should say yes Marie"

"But Guin-

"Is happily engaged to Lance and goes by the name Jennifer now. I won't lie to you they did date in college but Arthur's heart wasn't in it."

"You mean-

"Just say yes!" Merlin interrupted again. I laughed and gave him a hug again. Arthur, my Arthur made his way to us staring at me with a pink tint on his handsome face.

"Sorry about that, he just an old mate of mine and on my football team-

"Arthur, I would love to go out with you" I blurted out feeling my face burn like flames. Arthur stared at me with disbelief and started grinning like an idiot, which I gladly returned. My heart started pounding as he took my hand and led me to cashier, paying for the book I wanted. I was too busy talking to 'Mason' to realize Arthur was taking unusually long amount of time at the register but when he faced me with a smirk and handed my book back I knew something was up. We exchanged phone numbers and chatted alone together as he walked me to my flat. He left me with a goodbye kiss on my cheek which I surprised him by giving him one on his pink tinted cheek. I waited till he walked out of sight to let out a squeal of happiness. My Arthur was here and maybe was mine. I took a seat on my couch with my new book opening it to see some type of hand writing in it.

To my enchanting lady Marie,

I hope to see you soon milady. But in the mean time I hope you enjoy this book and think of me fondly when doing so. I WILL call soon.

Your King Arthur

**Review are most welcomed and appreciated**!


End file.
